


Many thoughts

by iamwhiteblue



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romance, from almost established relationship to actual established relationship, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwhiteblue/pseuds/iamwhiteblue
Summary: ...head full.— Думаю, нам нужно развестись.— Да мы вроде и не в браке?— Так я и не про нас с тобой.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ethan Winters
Kudos: 10





	Many thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> можно считать прямым продолжением [этой работы](archiveofourown.org/works/25067041), а можно не считать и читать отдельно

— Думаю, нам нужно развестись, — говорит Итан кружке чая, стоящей прямо перед ним.

— Да мы вроде и не в браке?

Итан поднимает глаза, смотрит на Леона через стол. Леон в ответ хлопает своими километровыми ресницами пару раз, так и замерев посреди кухни с кофе в руках.

— Так я и не про нас с тобой.

— А.

— Ага, — Итан кивает, помешивая в кружке сахар и заставляя плавающую на поверхности лимонную дольку выкручивать изящные пируэты.

Леон усаживается, наконец, напротив него и ставит кофе на стол. Итан морщит нос, думая о том, как донышко чашки оставит мокрый чуть незаконченный круг на деревянной поверхности, но ничего не говорит. Зато говорит Леон, уложивший ладони на край стола в жесте, означающем, что сейчас будет серьёзная дискуссия. Итан заранее насупливается.

— Тебе нужно хорошо подумать по этому поводу, — говорит Леон. Итан насупливается ещё сильнее. Леон продолжает: — вы очень давно в браке, ещё дольше вместе живёте…

— Не преувеличивай, в последнее время я живу у тебя, — прерывает его Итан, отпивая от чая и смотря на Леона поверх краёв своей кружки. «А до этого жил без неё, потому что она пропала при неизвестных обстоятельствах», — молчит Итан.

— Иногда ночуешь, — тут же поправляет его Леон, откидываясь на спинку стула и складывая руки на груди. Над одиноким кофе, оставшимся на столе нетронутым, мерно вздымается пар, а вместе с ним по кухне разлетается сладко-горький запах кофейных зёрен.

— Суммарно времени в твоём доме я провожу больше, — протестует и улыбается Итан, поглаживая ребром указательного пальца изящный изгиб ручки своей кружки.

— Суммарно времени в принципе ты провёл больше с Мией.

Леон не отступает. Итан чувствует, как он пытается продавить то, что ему самому же не нравится. Это всегда очень интересно наблюдать: Леон был слишком правильным, немного клишированным героем-спасителем, который не позволял себе делать ни шага вправо, ни шага влево за рамки строгих моральных устоев. Причём, выстроенные в его голове моральные устои каким-то неясным образом явно ему самому, как личности, не принадлежали и частенько конфликтовали со всеми остальными леоновскими человеческими качествами. Итан, честно говоря, голову сломал, когда пытался понять, как так вообще может быть.

— О, не думал, что ты будешь называть её по имени, — дразнится он, точно осознавая, куда нужно бить.

Леон осуждающе на него смотрит своим взглядом хорошего копа, который очень, _очень_ расстроен поведением ключевого свидетеля на допросе. Итан сдерживает улыбку, прослеживая, как приоткрываются у Леона губы в немом возмущении. Потом, когда Итан с немного весёлым лицом делает ещё один глоток чая, возмущение озвучивается:

— Я не имею ничего против Мии.

Итан кивает, ставит с тихим стуком кружку на стол и кивает Леону на его кофе:

— Ты пить-то будешь?

— Буду, — обиженно бурчит Леон и принимает другое положение, меньше похожее на позу обороняющегося человека. Он берёт чашку в ладони, отпивает, морщит нос. Кофе горячий, не успевший охладиться за их короткий диалог. Леон всегда зачем-то делал его таким, а потом сто лет ждал, пока остынет.

Итан успел выучить если уж не все его привычки, то большую их часть — так точно. Во сколько Леон вставал, сколько времени уделял пробежке, в каком порядке готовил себе завтрак, по каким дням недели он пил протеиновые коктейли и в какие дни оставался на работе сверхурочно. Леон пытался придерживаться какого-то плана в своей жизни, будто это могло навести в ней порядок.

Но это не будет так работать. Итан знал. Поэтому, когда Леон уходил на пробежку, он всё ещё спал. Когда возвращался с неё — тоже. Когда по кухне растекался запах свежего завтрака, Итан зарывался носом поглубже в подушку. Когда Леон уходил на работу и тискал итановские взъерошенные светлые волосы на прощание, Итан бурчал нечто отдалённо похожее на «повяжи там всех неугодных» и спал ещё столько, сколько хотелось. На завтрак у него было чёрт знает что в чёрт знает каком порядке. И работы никакой у него не было. Он смотрел фильмы, читал книги.

Нет, правда, огромное количество книг. Первое время — научных. Хотелось в чём-то разобраться, но в них, в общем-то, путного не было ничего, так что Итан рационально перешёл на художественную литературу, приносившую больше удовольствия за счёт отсутствия нужды гуглить каждое третье слово в каждом первом абзаце.

Леон любил по вечерам послушать, что нового прочёл Итан, какая книга ему понравилась, а какая — нет. Выяснилось, что Итан тащится от Терри Праттчета, стихотворений авторов-любителей, размещаемых в личных блогах в сети, и фильмов, в которых операторы-постановщики запарились над цветовыми решениями в кадре. Он никогда особо не тянулся к искусству, но в один день его жизнь, знаете, повернула настолько не туда, куда он ожидал, что теперь даже если бы он занялся вязанием или написанием гейского порно про Фредди Меркьюри и Роджера Тейлора — он бы, блять, имел на это полное право.

Так что, Итан ударился в искусство и безработицу, благо его закрытый на замочек рот стоил огромные суммы денег. Леон же ушёл в работу, в ту самую работу, по вине которой и его мир перевернулся тоже.

— Зачем тебе это всё? — спросил как-то Итан, уронив себя на диван рядом с Леоном, печатающим очередной отчёт у себя на ноутбуке.

Леон глянул на него вопросительно, приподняв брови. Он терпеть не мог, когда Итан ложился в такую позу, мол, портишь диванные подлокотники, хватит перекидывать своё тяжёлое мужское тело через вещи, не предназначенные для такого. Но сейчас Леон по этому поводу промолчал, поэтому Итан поудобнее устроился затылком на сиденье дивана и, уложив свои руки на груди, пояснил:

— Зачем ты вернулся на службу, — он сделал паузу и добавил: — я знаю, что тебе предлагали уйти. Вряд ли твоё молчание стоит меньше моего, так что ты мог бы жить и особо ничего не делать. Восстанавливать травмированную психику, прорабатывать своё ПТСР с дорогостоящим психотерапевтом…

— У тебя есть дорогостоящий психотерапевт? — удивлённо протянул Леон.

Итан закатил глаза, посмотрел из своего лежачего положения вверх на Леона, выгнув одну бровь, и весело ответил:

— Нет, но у меня есть ПТСР.

— Ну, у нас много общего, — улыбнулся Леон, наконец оторвавшись от своего ноутбука и опустив пальцы Итану в волосы. Это был какой-то особенный универсальный жест близости, который Леон по неизвестной причине очень любил, а Итан просто получал удовольствие от оказанного внимания.

— Вот это утверждение очень спорно, — хмыкнул Итан, а потом заинтересованно придвинулся поближе. — Так ты мне расскажешь или я буду жить в неведении?

Леон вздохнул, глянув на него сверху вниз, и помассировал пальцами итановскую кожу головы перед тем, как ответить. Итан не торопил, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда Леон обернёт свои чувства в слова. У них обоих с этим частенько возникали проблемы, так что он понимал наличие этой паузы и уважал её.

— Я не хочу бездействовать, зная, что такое происходит, — наконец проговорил Леон, поджимая губы. — Я бывал там, где бывали немногие. Знаю то, что известно немногим. Ты знаешь, мы можем говорить о своих пожизненных травмах вечно, но ещё ты знаешь, что организм, переживший трагедию, следующие десять похожих трагедий преодолеет гораздо лучше. Я хочу быть тем, кто может помочь. Там, где почти никто так, как я, помочь не сможет. Понимаешь?

Всё это было спорно, конечно. И, наверное, можно было разбить по фактам аргументы, но Итан не стал. Он уважал выбор Леона и его видение мира, и надеялся, что хотя бы этот принцип действительно принадлежит самому Леону, а не вылез из ниоткуда и впился ему в мозг. Поэтому Итан просто кивнул:

— Понимаю.

Они оба помолчали недолго. Леон даже не возвращался к работе, будто знал, что это не конец разговора. Итан спросил:

— Помчишься в точки вспышек, если тебя позовут?

— Да.

Леон ответил очень тихо, так, будто это было секретом. Но нет, не было. Итан знал, что он услышит, и знал, что это значит. Конечно, знать и получить подтверждение — разные вещи. И всё же, это особо ничего не поменяло: Итан остался на ночь, проснулся и поел с утра оставленную Леоном яичницу с беконом и помидорами, посмотрел за день полтора сериала, они снова заснули вместе, и потом всё повторилось. Иногда он возвращался домой, к жене, в их семейную квартиру, но чаще — нет. Они с Леоном остались друг другом. И _вместе_ друг с другом — что важнее.

Но сейчас, когда Итан кладёт перед Леоном свидетельство о расторжении брака, наверное, что-то должно будет поменяться.

— Это что, — спрашивает Леон, придвигая к себе бумажку указательным и средним пальцами, протерев ей поверхность стола.

— Я оставлю ей свою квартиру, так что на сколько по шкале от одного до десяти ты будешь против, если я останусь у тебя на какое-то время? — спрашивает в ответ Итан, облокачиваясь локтями о барную стойку в доме Леона и тревожно заглядывая ему в глаза.

Леон сначала пробегается взглядом по строчкам, высеченным тёмными чернилами на чуть синеватой бумажке, а потом по Итану. И не очень уверенно говорит:

— Ну, ты и так практически живёшь здесь…

— Спасибо, — кивает Итан.

Леон кивает в ответ. Растерянно, с таким видом, будто его по голове приложили крупной битой. Итан протягивает через стол руку, касается длинными пальцами предплечья Леона, обращая на себя внимание.

— Эй, — тихо шепчет он. — Я тебя ни к чему не обязываю.

Ответный кивок, который снова выдаёт Леон, наверное, должен как-то успокоить Итана. Но не успокаивает, поэтому он покрепче сжимает леоновскую руку. И тогда Леон говорит, глядя не особо уверенно, но хотя бы прямо:

— Да, знаю.

Этим же вечером Леон зажимает Итана прямо на диване, целует его в шею, прикусывая кожу. Он себе такого никогда не позволял раньше, и Итан издаёт жалобный, сдавленный звук, сжимая в руке чужие серые пряди волос. Они трутся друг о друга прямо на диване, не удосуживаясь переместиться куда-то ещё, хотя здесь катастрофически мало места. До кровати доходят только минут через двадцать.

Утром Леон будит его холодными пальцами, обнимая за рёбра и притягивая к себе. Итан уворачивается и пытается закопаться в одеяло. Леон совершенно точно не намерен этого допускать, он ловит чужие губы своими и улыбается, шепчет что-то про совместный завтрак и просмотр фильмов.

— Какой завтрак, какие фильмы, шесть утра на дворе, окстись, — бурчит Итан, заматываясь с головой в одеяло.

Леон, смирившись, обнимает его прямо так, в этом коконе, и смеётся в укрытую макушку:

— Вообще-то, одиннадцать часов дня, спящая красавица.

— _Что,_ — резко спрашивает Итан, вырвавшись из одеяльного пледа, в который он сам себя засунул. У него сонные глаза, птичье гнездо на голове и вид человека, которого разбудили и сказали, что наступил следующий век, на улице летающие машины, солнце скоро поглотит солнечную систему и нужно срочно иммигрировать в другую галактику, иначе мы все умрём.

Леон жмёт плечами, целует Итана в лоб, приглаживает его чёлку (безуспешно) и встаёт с кровати.

— Жду тебя на кухне.

Итану нужна пара секунд, чтобы переварить эти слова, а потом он вылезает из одеяла со сверхзвуковой скоростью, натягивает на себя домашние штаны и топает босыми ногами на кухню. Там, между островом стола и континентом кухонных тумбочек, стоит Леон. На нём нет футболки, только такие же домашние спортивные штаны, как и на Итане. В окно светит солнце, сочась через горизонтальные жалюзи и ложась дюжиной ровных тонких линий на светлый деревянный стол. У Леона тоже чуть лохматые волосы, он домашний весь, уютный, придерживает сковороду прихваткой и выкладывает на две стоящие рядом тарелки омлет.

_Вот и шиза пришла_ , думает Итан, наблюдая сей перфоманс. Картина Репина «Приплыли» _*_ , других слов просто нет.

— Ты дома сегодня? — спрашивает всё же Итан у своей прекрасной недогаллюцинации, подходя ближе и укладывая левую ладонь на край стола. Он, нагретый солнцем, ощущается чуть тепло и по-деревянному гладко.

— Незапланированный выходной, — кивает Леон, отставляя сковороду обратно на плиту.

Итан моргает разок, другой, потом всё же подходит к Леону, хватает его за бёдра и целует. Мягко, так, как они целовались очень редко. Как не могли себе позволить.

Леон замирает на мгновение, за которое Итан успевает заподозрить, что всё неправильно понял, но потом он чувствует, как чужие большие и сильные руки касаются его талии, поясницы, ласковым прикосновением ползут вверх и укладываются на разлёт острых лопаток. Итан, худой по сравнению с Леоном, был кладезем резких углов и торчащих костей. Леон сглаживал их своими мягкими линиями мышц и ловил какое-то извращённое удовольствие, обводя руками и губами рваные края итановского тела.

Этим утром Леон прямо на кухне особенно пристрастно изучает торчащие тазовые косточки, считает хорошо просвечивающие через тонкую кожу рёбра и целует ключицы. Он тащит только-только надетые штаны вниз и невозмутимо усаживает Итана на стол, рядом с беспощадно остывающими на тарелках омлетами. Итан жарко дышит ему в висок, цепляется за сильную спину, чувствуя, как под руками переливается вся мощь ежедневных физических нагрузок, на которые Леон никогда не жалел времени.

Когда они, взмокшие, уже почти не сонные и совершенно счастливые тягуче целуются так, будто закончившийся только что акт должен был вот-вот начаться, несчастные оба омлета уже точно остыли. Ни Итана, ни Леона это не волнует.

— Значит, незапланированный выходной? — улыбается Итан в чужие губы, укладывая руки у Леона на плечах и запуская пальцы ему в волосы на затылке. Леон так и стоит у него между раздвинутых бёдер, уложив холм Венеры ладони на ту самую острую линию подвздошной кости Итана, которую вечно любил целовать.

— Ага, — кивает Леон, целует Итана в переносицу и почти недовольно бурчит: — я не буду завтракать холодным омлетом.

— Закажем пиццу, — жмёт плечами Итан, позволяя Леону отпустить себя и потянуться на пол за штанами для них обоих. — Ты будешь завтракать горячей пиццей?

— Буду, — Леон вручает Итану его штаны, натягивает на себя свои и снова целует его — на этот раз в висок. — Я закажу. Сделай пока кофе.

— Мне гавайскую.

— Фу, — морщит нос Леон, за что Итан кидает в него полотенце, стянутое с ручки духовки.

— Не фу, а нестандартные вкусы!

— Это у меня нестандартные вкусы, — улыбается Леон в ответ, прикладывая к уху телефон и швыряя полотенце обратно в сторону Итана. — Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Итан понимает. Он думает об этом, лёжа весь день в кровати с Леоном и пересматривая всех «Чужих», начиная с приквелов. Они долго спорят о возможности образования личности у машины, которая никак не может быть живой, потом о том, что последние фильмы совершенно потеряли весь антураж и смысл, и в итоге заканчивается эта яростная дискуссия не менее экспрессивными поцелуями под титровую музыку. Вечером они перемещаются на диван и смотрят фильм про наркобарона, его преданного помощника, пронырливого журналиста и ещё каких-то сомнительных личностей.

Леон говорит:

— Я бы их всех пересажал.

Итан менее категоричен:

— По-моему, у них неплохая жизнь.

— С убийствами и марихуаной?

Итан фыркает, закатывает глаза и кивает:

— И с ними тоже.

— Что ж, убийств в твоей жизни было достаточно, осталось только найти марихуану, — говорит Леон, потрепав его светлые волосы.

— А ты можешь? — заинтересованно смотрит на него Итан, потянувшись к прикосновению.

— Не надейся.

Итан дуется ещё добрые пять минут фильма. Потом перестаёт. Леон так и оставляет в его волосах свои пальцы, иногда поглаживая кожу головы на каких-то особо эмоциональных сценах.

Когда фильм заканчивается, и начинаются титры, на улице уже темно, почти полночь. В комнате темно тоже, а единственным источником света остаётся экран ноутбука. Леон снова тискает макушку Итана, обращая на себя внимание, и говорит:

— Возможно, я хочу, чтобы меня к чему-то обязывали.

Итан на секунду замирает, а потом роняет голову на колени Леона, разглядывая его снизу вверх. Леон закусывает губу и тоже смотрит — сверху вниз. Итан выдерживает паузу, недолгую, но всё же. А потом спрашивает:

— Уверен?

_— Определённо._


End file.
